Arado Ar 199
The Arado Ar 199 was a floatplane aircraft built by Arado Flugzeugwerke. It was a low-wing monoplane, designed in 1938 to be launched from a catapult and operated over water. The enclosed cockpit had two side-by-side seats for instructor and student, and a third rear seat for a trainee navigator or radio operator. The Technical Office of Germany demanded 1938 a modern naval trainer aircraft. The Arado Ar 199 was the design for flight training complete seaplane crews. The machine resembled an Ar 196, however, was based on the Ar 79 and Ar 96, but all-metal and catapults capable. The Ar 199 owned two all-metal floats that ended in a flat stage. Behind was a keel, which was equipped with water rowing. It was powered by an Argus As 410C. To achieve good flight characteristics the Ar 199 had rigid slats and large rudders. The first 4 prototypes possessed a VDM-adjusting air screw, the last and the series, however, an Argus "Verstellluftschraube". 31 Arado 199 were built, 5 prototypes and 26 series machines. V1, Mat. 3671, D-IFRB, then NH + AM (NH + AN?), E site Travemünde 1940, then Kemi / Finland 1943 V2, Mat. 3672, D-ISBC, then BH + BM (?), Crash E site Travemünde 1940 V3, Mat. 3673, D-ITLF, then TJ + HL then, distress command IX, in an attempt to conceal a Bf110-crew from the shores of Lake Wesnj, by gunfire from MiG-3 lost on 14/8/1942, salvaged 1993/1994 from the lake Wernj / Finland, then moved to the USA then to Canada. There are still middle section and rear of the fuselage, engine and parts of the wings and floats V4, Mat. 3674, model airplane pilot series, E site Travemünde 1940, then in Bergen V5, Mat. 3676, RC + HR, test aircraft modified flaps, the E site Travemünde on 27/01/1941, last documented there November 1941. Originally, according to RLM scheduling plan No.10 dated 01.01.1939 65 machines were required. The pre-series consisted of 26 machines (WNr.001-026), the last 4 were built in France. They were mainly used in the rescue. The series was canceled because of the need for combat aircraft was paramount. Examples of series machines: A-0, WNr. 0007, SAR Finnland Mai 1940 A-0, Mat. 0011, to Pori / Finland in May 1943 A-0, Mat. 0017 damaged in emergency landing in Chartres / France on 28.5.1943, to Travemünde A-0, Mat. 0020, SAR at SNK IX A-0, Mat. 0026, in October 1943 at 10 Season distress Stavanger A-0, KK + BT, October 1942 E site Travemünde, May 1944 Seefliegerschule Bug on Rügen A-0, BH+AN, April 1940 in Norway A-0, DM + ZE, 05/15/1943 emergency landing in Tournai A-0, KK + BX, Jan. 1944 in Tromso A-0, BH + AM, the summer of 1943 in Kemi / Finland Some of the Arado Ar 199 served at the 10./Seenotstaffel in Tromso / Kirkenes in Norway.http://www.aviation-history.eu/graphwindow.php?index=47&language=en Specifications(Ar 199) |prime units?=met |crew=3 |length m=10.57 |span m=12.7 |height m=4.36 |wing area sqm=30.4 |empty weight kg=1,675 |max takeoff weight kg=2,075 |eng1 number=1 |eng1 name=Argus As 410C |eng1 type=inverted V-12 air-cooled piston engine |eng1 kw=335.5 |prop blade number=2 |prop name=variable pitch propeller |max speed kmh=260 |max speed note=at |cruise speed kmh=212 |range km=740 |ceiling m=6,500 |climb rate ms=4.5 |time to altitude= in 11 minutes }} References ;Notes ;Bibliography * Category:1930s German military trainer aircraft Ar 199